


Regression

by Sasygigi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Blood and Violence, F/M, Kings & Queens, Mother Complex, Mother-Son Relationship, Sleepiness, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: A 1,000 year old vampire had spread fear into the hearts of humans kind, living in a giant castle, isolated from the outside world.However despite the tales of his threatening nature.No human had any idea about the true Vampire of the night.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Deep into the castle halls of the Vampire, Rafael, was him sitting on his throne, looking blankly at the door in front of him.

"Darling?" A soft voice said

Rafael was quick to notice, but he didn't seem afraid, nor did he seem angry either.

"Do you need me again, do you need your mother to comfort you again?" The voice said sweetly

He didn't say a word, but only began to whimper. Then tears fell from his eyes, next he collapsed to the floor and finally he began to cry, Hysterically.

"you do need my love!" The voice said sadly"Come to me my boy, come to mama, let mama into your heart once again! "

"...Yes mother, I need you!" He cried"I need your love mama!"

It wasn't his real mother, just a spell he had casted to the castle. Giving it life since he didn't had anyone to talk to, because they were so afraid of him.

The castle acted like a motherly figure, worrying about his health and well being, and take care of him when he feel lonely and sad.

It happened so many times that he began to think of her as his real mother.

Because after a fight or confrontation from the humans, he would run to his Castle, so he could feel the love of his mother once again.

Letting go of his defenses, and becoming a mere baby.

In truth despite his Adult form he was mentally a child, unable to grow up nor mature due to being part of the undead.

So in a way, he was acting like his true self in this moment.

He followed the voice to a room where a figure of a woman was there, waiting for him. It was one of her physical forms. Becoming anything she liked in order to please her son.

"My boy, my dear dear boy, it's okay to cry my sweet, you deserve it after all of the pain you've been through" she said"Let go Rafael, and let me protect you from harm"

Rafael immediately fell to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably in front of her. Peeing allover himself, like a baby would do.

"It's okay my boy, mommy will take care you!" She screamed as she made the castle make a coffin appear"Come inside sweetie, rest and let me fill you with love once again "

The thing that would happen is that Rafael would go into the coffin, and he would sleep for another 100 years, letting his mother fill him with dreams of happiness and he let go of everything, even his own fluids, and let her take care of everything"

As he crawled his way to the coffin, and his mother help him inside. Taking off his clothes and putting on a diaper for him instead.

"mother, I love you" he cried

"I love you too, now close your eyes and let go of everything, mommy will give you everything you need in your dreams, and you will finally be a peace for another 100 years"

"Thank you, thank you for loving me"

She smiled sweetly at him ready to close the coffin once again when she immediately paused in shock.

"Mother, what's wrong?"

"...Intruders?" She screamed

Rafael gasped in horror and jumped out of the coffin putting back on his clothes before checking outside. It was in fact intruders, an army of humans, trying to attack him again.

"how dare they, ruining our love like that!" She growled"I want them to pay!"

"And they will mother, I promise you that, none of them will make it out alive"

He disappeared in a bunch of bats and reappeared in front of his castle, the army waiting for him.

"Demon!" The General screamed "You'll never live in this holy land for as long as we stand, give up now and die or else we'll fight to the glory of our god!"

"...you are absolutely stupid" he growled "You'll die before you even reach my castle"

"Fool, we have God in our side and magic beyond your reasoning!" He shouted "the only person who is going to die is you!"

"...fine then, MOTHER, HAVE YOUR WAY WITH THEM!"

"mother!?" A soldier shrieked

The ground began to shake, the fear in the soldiers risen, but before they could attack the ground split open, causing them all to fall to the ground. When Rafael looked down to see the results, he found them all dead, impaled by the spikes that were below, and their blood drained to a pipe for later.

"Those foolish humans don't know when to quit now do they?" She giggled

"They're just lucky that I'm not destroying their town, or else I would've done it already"

The gap closed back and he teleported back to the room. Where he took off his clothes, his diaper still on and went into the coffin. His mother appeared next to him and gave him a kiss on a cheek before closing the coffin shut, allowing him to rest off another 100 years. His mother's words in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How mother was created

Rafael was only 300 years old, just came back to his Castle from a brutal fight with the human kingdom. Trying to be idiots and attack him because some god is on their side.

If only they knee how wrong about god he really was.

"Foolish humans" he grunted

Don't it wrong, Rafael didn't completely hate humans, there were times when he befriended nearby children or the elderly due them knowing the truth about his existence.

There were other vampires around, but he could never get along with them. Because they all cared more about their appetites than looking for a friend.

Of all of the vampires of the world Rafael was the youngest, Dracula was his grandfather by blood.

But he didn't get along with him well.

Merely because he hardly ever sees him.

So in a way, he was alone. All alone without anyone of his kind, nor of the humans.

A vampire stuck in limbo.

He pouted on his throne as he drank a glass of blood to fuel his body, one day, after some time alone. He looked around the empty halls until he suddenly began to snap.

"that's it!"he screamed" I can't take this anymore! "

He threw the glass to the ground and went over to the middle of the castle, using his powers to fuel the castle with blood.

"if I can't make friends, then I'll make one!" He said"And I'll never be alone! "

Once the spell was complete, he let out a sigh and picked up the glass. Unlike the other vampires, Rafael was skilled with magic, can make anything he wanted to even bring someone back from the dead.

But in the vampire world, magic is not very accepted.

"Magic is for humans, blood is for true vampires" he recounted his cousin say"You should know this already, but you're lucky that Dracula allows this, or else I would've killed you myself"

"Bastard"he grunted" And look at you, I cut your head off"

Which actually happened, that's why no one tries to mess with him.

"Why are all of my family members so annoying and mean?" He grumbled

"I don't know my lord, but they don't seem to have the same humanity as you sweetheart"

Rafael gasped with fright, did he just hear someone.

"Who are you!?" He growled as he took out his sword"I swear if its one of your humans again I'll-"

"Honey, it's me remember"

"Remember what?"

"You brought me to life darling, I'm the castle you enchanted"

"...Oh...it's you"

She giggled and made another glass of blood appear next to him.

"You made me real darling, and now I can give you all the love you can get, mama will always be with you forever"

"Mama?"

That was odd, he just wanted a friend. Maybe it was due to the lack of a mother figure the the castle must of gain the personality of one. Especially the number of times he would cry in his coffin, looking for someone to care for him. 

Then the castle must of had some maternal personality.

"Yes dear, I'm your mama, unless you don't want me as that"

"oh no, you're okay, just as long as I'm not alone I'll be fine" he smiled

"Oh goodie" she squealed "I've waited 300 years for this moment and now I can take care did you properly"

Then they heard knocking in the door. 

"Hmm I wonder who it is?"

Rafael walked over to the entrance and before he could open it the castle made it open by it's own. It was a bunch of children, curious about the vampire of the castle.

"Shouldn't you kids be with your patents or something?"

"We just wanted to see you mister" A girl said

"I heard you know magic" a boy said"Do you think you can show us?"

"Hmmmm...Tomorrow, but make sure that no one knows about this"

"okay, by sir" they all said before running away

"...kids, always wanting to know magic"

"You always cared more about children than adults"

"of course mother I would, they're innocent and caring, far away from the grafts of that corrupted Kingdom, to then I'm just a magician who happens to be a vampire, nothing more"

"Aw how cute"

"yeah, until they grow up and hate me, like they always do" he sighed 

"It's okay my boy, mama will love you forever and you will never have to cry in sorrow ever again"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When his family came over, after his 100 years of resting.

one fateful night, the mother noticed Rafael groaning on his throne. Seemingly in happy about something.

"What's wrong my boy?" She asked"You seem upset"

"My family is coming over tonight, oh how I dread it"

He and his family didn't get along too well, first off, he was the baby of the family, second off no one likes the idea of him using magic more than melee skills, and thirdly they just didn't like how nice he was to humans, only drinking blood from animals and soldiers who had died from trying to raid his Castle, instead of drinking from random humans.

The only person who didn't seem to discourage him of that was Dracula, but he hardly ever sees his grandfather at all.

Most of the time he doesn't even come.

"it'll be okay my dear boy, it's only for one night anyway, after that you can rest"

He smiled warmly and giggled with joy.

"thank you mother"

"you're welcome my sweet"

The sweetness in the room ended abruptly when they heard knocking on the door. They're here.

"Well, better present myself"

Using his magic he turned his robe into a blue button down suit with a long white cape. Pleased with his choice he went over to the front door and opened it wide.

"Family, please, come in" he said in a polite tone

"Polite as always little brother" his older brother Nathaniel smirked"Nice to see you again too"

Okay, so not everyone hated him, but it was plenty of them.

"Why couldn't we go to your place" His cousin Elizabeth groaned to her husband "At least it would be bigger than this dump"

"Hello cousin" Rafael smiled"How's life?"

"better than this" she grunted

Rafael let them all inside, his cousins aunts and uncles, and even his brother. His father unfortunately died by the hands of a king, and his mother had perished long ago. 

The last person left was surprisingly his uncle, he thought that he wasn't coming.

"grandpa?" He gasped"You came"

"How have you been dear boy" he said warmly 

"Alright"

"...You don't see okay, have you been eating alright?"

"I have grandpa" he chuckled "Please, come right in"

******************************************************  
For the most part everything was fine, with music and blood to drink from the cellars. Pretty much a normal family reunion if anyone can call it.

At least, until this happened...

"So Rafael, I heard you decided to rest for another 100 years is it not true" Elizabeth smirked

"yeah, what's wrong with that?"

She laughed.

"Wow, you're such a baby, no vampire sleeps for that much time!" She laughed

"Yeah, what wimp!" Her husband cackled

Everyone began to laugh, except for his brother who shook his head, and his grandfather, who just sighed.

Rafael hated it when his family teased him like that, it really hurt, especially since he couldn't help his child like urges.

But as he was about to disappear to cry he suddenly heard a loud scream.

It came from Elizabeth.

Apparently she was chased by a suit of armour.

"RAFAEL!!!" She screamed "STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

"I'm not doing anything"

"You're scared of that!!" Nathaniel laughed"How pathetic!"

"Shut up!!!" She growled

This time everyone laughed, but Rafael was still confused.

Who did it.

"Hopefully this will teach you to be nice" a voice said

He gasped, how it all made sense.

It was his mother.

"Who is that!?" Elizabeth shrieked

"That's the castle" Rafael said"I brought it to life, and she doesn't like it when you disrespect me"

"Well tell her to stop!"

"Not until you apologize, both of you!"

She and her husband groaned and apologized for their rude behavior, until finally the suit if armour stopped chasing her.

"I think that's enough fooling around" Dracula said sternly"This is a family reunion not a battle ring, Rafael is just a powerful as you are, and just because he younger doesn't mean that he doesn't deserve respect, is that clear?*

"Yes" they all sighed

"Good, now let's enjoy this moment, or else I'm taking all of your heads off"

***********************************************************

After hours of partying, the family left before sunrise. Leaving Rafael with a more cheerful face.

"you seem happy darling"his mother said sweetly

" Yeah, I am, all thanks to you"

"how cute, now I believe it's time for you to rest"

"yes mother, I can't wait until I feel your love again"

He locked the front door before heading over to the room for another century of rest.


End file.
